


i think it's over

by jongshyuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Unrequited Love, lapslock, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: the empty feeling in his chest tells him that it's over





	i think it's over

**Author's Note:**

> :( poor bby hyuck

it’s still earlier in the night, for donghyuck at least, the clock on his devices reading back 9:46. the harsh light of his laptop hurts his eyes in the pitch black room where he sits on his bed, hunched over with tear stained cheeks as day6 plays rather loudly in his headphones.

him and mark are in another argument again.

donghyuck wishes he would stop getting treated like he was stupid, he wishes with everything in him mark would just stop lying and be honest with him for once. it’s too much to hope for, though, he thinks when his phone screen lights up with another text notification, drawing him out of his spaced out state. reading the small text on the screen hurts his tired eyes and he’s half tempted to ignore it all together, to let mark get a sense of how much it hurts to be ignored.

but mark wouldn’t care.

mark never shows that he cares about anything donghyuck does. he feels tears welling back up in his eyes again he types out a response, and another that sits unsent in the message box. he hates how pathetically in love he is with mark, how willing he is to keep going back to him no matter how many times the latter shatters his heart. as his phone lights up again, he ignores it.

donghyuck knows it’s already over.

the empty feeling in his chest and the stinging of his wrists tell him that, the guilty strings of words from mark tell him that. his ignored pleas and cries and begging for another chance, or for a straightforward rejection tell him that. there were a lot of times where he thought it was the end, but now he knows it for sure.


End file.
